


Things That Go Bump

by sweetsyringe



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Magic, Monster Girls, Pirates, Pseudo-horror, Spooky, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsyringe/pseuds/sweetsyringe
Summary: Keir is kept up at night by something lurking in his house. Could it be a robber, or a murderer finally coming to do him in? He doesn't know, but he's about to find out.





	Things That Go Bump

**Author's Note:**

> Keir belongs to a friend of mine.  
Mami belongs to me.  
They aren't part of anything, just some OCs that live in a made up world.
> 
> Also, Keir has a scottish accent.

It was the distinct sound of a body being dragged over the wooden floor that woke Keir up. At first, he'd thought it to be a dream. When it persisted, however, that hope was quickly shattered. He froze in bed, scanning the dark room. A part of him wanted to pull the covers over his head and will away whatever was there, but that would be childish. There was probably a perfectly logical explanation for the noise. Maybe.

The door to his bedroom slowly creaked open. Keir held back the urge to scream. The wooden door let out a pained, slow shriek as the rusty hinges opened up. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Keir stupidly thought that he should have changed them when he had the chance. Somehow, noisy hinges made this whole experience a lot more terrifying.

It was just as pitch black out in the hall as it was in his bedroom. The door opened fully, but no matter how hard Keir peered into the darkness, he couldn't even make out the outline of a person. There was no one standing in the doorway. He gulped, and glanced to the corner of his room. Alfred, his rottweiler, was sound asleep in his little nest. So much for a guard dog. Keir white-knuckled his sheets as he stayed glued to his bed. He wasn't particularly superstitious about ghosts, but he was very quickly starting to wish that he'd sprinkled a salt circle around the perimeter of his house.

The dragging sound continued steadily, growing ever louder. That is, until it stopped abruptly.

Right next to his bed.

Keir wished nothing more than to just melt into his bed. He pulled the covers tightly around him, as though they'd offer some protection against whatever his assailant might be. He scanned around the bed in open-mouthed fear. His heart nearly beat out of his chest, and his breath was all but gone. Eyes wide as saucers, he watched the empty room like a hawk. Then, the mattress dipped.

Keir did whimper a bit out of sheer terror, then, though he'd never admit it. The bed weakly moaned as whatever had just planted itself down began to shift. Keir wanted to screw his eyes shut, but elected to stay strong. He squinted into the darkness. He could just barely make out a vaguely humanoid shape, sitting at the foot of his bed.

Mustering all of his courage, he hazarded a meek, "... Hello?"

The creatures head turned towards him in an instant. It had large, round eyes that seemed to glow and glint in the darkness. Keir only had a moment to process this before it lunged.

He saw his life pass before his eyes. He braced for impact, clamping his eyes shut, waiting for some horrible, eldritch entity to sink it's teeth into his neck.

Instead his felt bushy, curly hair tickling his chin. Someone was... Nuzzling him? Keir's heart rate slowly returned to normal, and he let loose a long overdue breath.

"Hello, Mami."

"Hi! I thought you were asleep, so I was trying to be quiet!"

"You did a _real_ bang up job of that."

Even in the utter darkness, Keir could tell that she was beaming proudly. Mermaids didn't seem to be very adept at picking up on sarcasm.

"I was lonely in the tub... So I dried off and came in here instead!"

"Oh, goody," despite his grumpiness and near-death experience, Keir scooted over and held up the covers for Mami to crawl under, "You gave me a fucking heart attack. You're creepy as hell in the dark."

She apparently ignored this statement, choosing instead to snuggle up and make herself very comfortable in _his_ bed. She wrapped her arms around one of his and settled in.

"Night, Keir!"

"... G'night, Mami."


End file.
